Unexpected
by itookalittletrip
Summary: "Unsurprisingly, in retrospect, life had taken another turn. How could it have gone unknown? How did Fantine not even suspect?" (Another series exploring what could have happened if Fantine had lived. Not really an ongoing story, but multiple one-shots exploring Fantine's thoughts, feelings and situation. Feel free to leave a review!).


\- Chapter I -

Annelise had come along… unexpectedly. No-one was prepared for her arrival; not Valjean, not the nuns and _not_ Fantine. Having somehow managed to pull through the fevers, Inspector Javert revealing the truth about Mayor Madeleine, and the streets themselves, Fantine finally believed that with Cosette by her side once more, she could make peace. It was all she wanted after all—herself and Cosette living a quiet life, together.

Except, unsurprisingly in retrospect, life had taken another turn.

Fantine was still unwell, except now she could walk and carry Cosette; not for too long, though. The exertion caused her chest to tighten and she would end up in coughing fits. It was frustrating for the both of them.

When the pains began, Fantine thought little of them. After all, her body was still healing itself and she had to except that perhaps she needed to take things slower. Except as she became increasingly uncomfortable throughout the day, she began to worry. Being feverish at the infirmary, Fantine was not aware whether she would live or die, however having gained her consciousness back, Fantine could now tell something was clearly wrong.

It wasn't until she felt moisture between her legs that she finally understood.

How could it have gone unknown? How did Fantine not even suspect?

She was prepared to birth this child alone; to such an extent, that Fantine even retired to her room. She did not allow Valjean to know, but even in the effort to stifle her cries by biting her fist, he heard her. Understandably he was concerned.

Part of her believed he would kick the door down— he had the strength to do so, Fantine knew that, but he didn't have to. She managed to unlatch the door and let him in through tears. She could barely explain what was going on, every contraction took her breath away; she couldn't even make it back to the bed.

She ended up kneeling, her hands clasped upon the seat of a chair, soon moving to grip the sides of it. All her clothing bar her chemise had been removed. Through clenched teeth she begged Valjean to help; he had put the pieces together without her having to explain. Perhaps his stillness was born from shock? Either way he didn't have time for it.

It did not take long for Annelise to arrive. Valjean delivered her and placed her quickly into Fantine's arms. Fantine had still not made it back to the bed, but it was surprisingly comfortable where she was. The baby was wrapped in one of Fantine's discarded skirts and despite everything Fantine had gone through whilst carrying her, she was surprisingly healthy.

Except she did not look like Fantine. Annelise's features were dark; her hair (and there was a _lot_ of it), her eyes. Where Fantine felt nothing but adoration for Cosette, she felt… confusion and even anger. Except with those feelings came guilt. This baby did not choose to be born; it was Fantine's fault alone. Yet Fantine could not ignore the obvious.

This baby was a stranger. Not only was she unexpected, but Fantine hardly recognised herself in this child. Part of her even had to question if what happened was real, but all doubts were put aside as Fantine attempted to help Annelise latch. With Cosette it had come so naturally, but Annelise struggled and so did Fantine.

She hadn't asked for this child, she hadn't _wanted_ another child. Now she was suddenly responsible for two? No, this wasn't fair she had already sacrificed so much, she had allowed Cosette to sacrifice everything too.

Valjean had made sure the two were settled before calling a doctor. Annelise was given a clean bill of health; Fantine was healthy too, simply told to rest. Valjean did not leave the room with the doctor but instead took residency beside Fantine, much like he did in the infirmary.

They hadn't known because she had been so ill, so _thin_. Her period had all but disappeared— everyone believed it would return in due time. After all, her body had been through so much.

_Idiots_.

Fantine should have known.

With Annelise now asleep, Valjean removed her from Fantine's arms, placing her in a make-shift crib that happened to be the middle drawer of the chest of drawers next to Fantine's bed. Valjean tried to make conversation, tried to see if she was okay but Fantine could not find it in her to respond.

All she did know is that she was in for a long night ahead.


End file.
